


【华福】新生

by LinCcc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinCcc/pseuds/LinCcc
Summary: 梅尔罗斯AU





	【华福】新生

【华福】新生

*梅尔罗斯AU，华福，梅尔罗斯长大改名换姓成了夏洛克。  
*两人关系已确定，梗来自大电影《神探夏洛克：可恶的新娘》  
*我感觉必然不是爽文，应该看不爽，对不起各位了（鞠躬

  
-当最亲近的人合谋毁了自己的人生，是否应该再鼓起勇气颤抖着站起来？

—1—

贝克街又下雪了。

在这片土地上下雪是似乎常事，纷飞的雪花温柔却毫不客气地掩盖了一切行人的踪迹，再把一个个匆忙痛苦的脚印烙下，供摄影家们和来回的行人观赏解剖。

221B二层的两人正是观赏者之一。

“我觉得我们不该这么淡然。”

John伸手把Sherlock叼着的烟抢走，并在烟灰缸里默默地按灭，橙黄的火星挣扎了一下便变得灰白，失去了生机。

“今天没有客户上门。”Sherlock绿色的眼里映着冰凉的雪景，从口袋里摸出另一根烟来。

John抢走了他的打火机：“你知道我在说什么，Sherlock。”

Sherlock微微偏过头来：“你看，三点钟方向，商店门口有一串干净的脚印，大概是42码的男鞋，间隔很宽，凹陷也很深。他从商店里急急忙忙地出来，大步地跑走了——你猜他是不是个小偷？”

“也许是衣着单薄跑出来给爱人买礼物的丈夫。”John微微叹了口气：“Sherlock，不要逃避了。”

“我没有逃避。”Sherlock把头扭向了另一边，微微垂下眼冲着地上乱七八糟的纸片愣神。

“我们要结婚了，Sherlock。”John睁大了眼，半是急切半是无奈：“我们要准备婚宴。”

“结婚，我知道我们要结婚了。”Sherlock耸了耸肩：“婚后的日子和现在会有什么不同吗？至于婚宴。”

他诡异地沉默了一下：“你和我都没有朋友，婚宴也只不过是换个地方和哈德森夫人吃愚蠢的午饭罢了。”

John深吸一口气，攥紧了拳，最后也只是抬起手揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

和他生气是没用的，这个极度理性的男人唯一像个人类的时刻大概就只有在悬崖边隐晦地向他表白心意的时候了。最可气的是，经过思索后他竟然觉得Sherlock的话有理。

“哪怕是为了我。”他开口说：“Sherlock，哪怕是体恤一下我这个普通人对婚礼这种一生只有一次的重要场景的渴求和希冀——”

“如果你决定和我离婚并娶其他人，婚礼就可以有两次。”Sherlock打断了他：“但如果你不和我举办婚礼，我们离婚时，你就可以和其他人共享这一生只有一次的场景了。”

John一口气险些没上来。

他坐在原地深呼吸了半晌，终于忍不住心里的火，拳头重重地在扶手椅上锤了一下，然后起身就往门外走去。  
这是他寻常的消火方式。

穿着两层薄薄的衣服在冰天雪地里冷静一下，再掂量一下自己对夏洛克的爱意有多重，然后就会觉得一切都是小事——  
去他妈的小事！

John紧蹙眉头，在摔上大门前顺走了自己的外套，然后像其他的行人一样慢慢地消失在了大侦探的视野里。

Sherlock从壁炉上的摆件底下摸出了一盒潮湿的火柴，费力地点燃了一支烟，抽了两口便把它丢到了地上，几乎是暴躁地拽起沙发上薄薄的毯子裹在身上，然后一动不动地蜷缩在沙发里沉默了下来。

结婚这个词，于他而言还是那样陌生又危险。

况且他绝对不能去办理结婚手续，那会将他所有不堪的过去赤裸裸地暴露在他唯一的朋友……爱人面前。

虽然他已经无数次试着从可怕的阴影里走出来了。

—2—

这次离家持续的时间比较长。

天黑了，John就在路边找一家旅社住下，天亮了，他就收拾行李去小诊所上班。他本以为夏洛克会多少敷衍地来诊所找找看，但三天过去，除了患有各种怪病的患者喋喋不休的抱怨，他没有听到任何令他耳膜起茧的、熟悉的声音。

但他倒也早就习惯了。那个卷发男人此时大概是惬意地躺在沙发里对着可怜的墙壁胡作非为，或是一边吃着哈德森太太端上去的午饭边看着电视里无聊的相亲节目。

似乎任何强烈的情绪，与夏洛克福尔摩斯都是不搭配的。而他——约翰华生——总是先软下心来妥协的那个。

六点刚过，John的心思就从诊所飘回了221B——

不如说他这几天上班都心不在焉。他毫无负罪感地抛下排了一天队的病人掂包就走，顶着身后同事针毡般的目光大步地走出了诊所大门。

他已经想好了说辞：“夏洛克，我可以接受不办婚宴，但结婚证我们一定要去领，这是每对夫妻都有的羁绊证明，不是吗？”

或是：“我会想办法叫来我所有认识的人来参加我们的婚礼，保证不会比任何人的婚礼冷清。”

他甚至在回家路上从卖花童手里买了一支玫瑰，又去便利店捎了一盒芝士蛋糕。

夏洛克得到的绝不能比任何人差。

带着冷静下来的、一如往常充满无奈和宠溺的心情，John站在了221B的门前，小心翼翼地打开大门，却发现哈德森太太正坐在桌前捂着脸流泪。

“……怎么了？”

哈德森太太使劲地吸了吸鼻子，指尖颤抖着抹了把脸上的泪，欲言又止。

John直觉不妙，赶忙放下手里的东西把她揽在了怀里：“你慢慢说，我回来了。Sherlock又气你了？打翻了茶壶？扔掉了午餐？还是把墙面弄的一塌糊涂？”

哈德森太太听完摇了摇头，发出了一声更压抑的哭泣。

John的眉头又皱了起来，二话没说脱下外衣轻轻上了楼。

—3—

又是烦人的脚步声。

Sherlock烦躁地掀开自己蒙在头上的被褥，摸索到放在枕边的手枪，对着墙壁砰砰打了两枪。

“我说过，离这个房间远点！”  
他愤怒地低吼，声音嘶哑干渴。

脚步声停在了门外。

Sherlock深呼吸了一番，再次把自己蒙在了被子里：“……不管是午餐还是什么下午茶，又或者是你那愚蠢又干巴巴的黄油饼干，我都不感兴趣。亲爱的哈德森太太，Do me a favor please，离我——远点！”

他本以为会听到一声长叹，然后便是高跟鞋踩着木地板吧嗒吧嗒的下楼声，但门外沉默了片刻后，他听到了钥匙开锁的声音。

要完！

Sherlock脑子里嗡地一震，几乎是瞬间计算出了外面那人闯进来需要的时间，以这七十多个小时里前所未有的振作在三秒之内把满床见不得人的东西推到了他自己的枕头下面。

“Sherlock？”

熟悉的矮个子男人声音不大，却震得他耳膜发痛。

“你回来了。”Sherlock坐在床沿背对着他，尽力以他最冷静的声音回答，尾音却有着不难发觉的微颤。

John开门的瞬间便被眼前的景象唬住了。

满地的玻璃碎片，即使窗帘紧闭房间里暗无天日也能看到隐约飘荡的、未散去的烟。他没办法想象夏洛克这两天经历了什么，只觉得自己这次做得太过火了，恨不得给自己脸上来上两拳。但下一秒，他心疼的神色便一凛，换上了一副十足不确定的表情：“Sher？房间里是什么味道？烟味，酒味，还有……”

“火药的味道。”Sherlock说：“我开枪了。”

“不。”

他做过军医，空气中飘散的这种味道他再熟悉不过了。剩下的只是说服自己相信这一切，但这有多他妈——  
抛开烟酒臭气，空气里分明飘散着淡淡的苦味——不是咖啡，不是他妈的咖啡，那是可卡因的味道！

他几乎是忍着脑内的剧烈的轰鸣三步并两步冲到夏洛克身边，看着他闪避的目光一把抓住了他还在微颤的左手，极其粗暴地掀开了松垮且布满酒渍的衣袖。

入眼是触目惊心的青紫色血点。

“你他妈——！”

“你怎么回来了？我本来准备明天就去诊所找你，还准备好了一套说辞。”夏洛克突然冲他咧开嘴笑了：“其实我这两天过得还不错。”

John狠狠闭上了眼睛，捏着夏洛克手腕的指头还没松开。他深呼吸了几次，试图让这满屋堕落的浑浊气息冷却自己狂跳不止的心脏。半晌，他终于开了口：“……什么时候开始的？”

夏洛克沉默。

军医的眼角瞪得快要裂开，追踪着对方闪避的目光寻求着答案。

“我问你。”他咬牙切齿：“什么，时候，开始的？”

夏洛克轻轻地动了一下，试图想要把自己的左臂从John手里抽出来，但果不其然失败了。挺疼的，他想，John松手的时候他手腕上一定会留下一个青紫的掌印。

这些事情倒也不必现在考虑，他现在脑子里乱得很，不知道该如何解释，甚至不知道该不解释。但这件事情并非全都是他的错对吗？比起一死了之，这已经是他对世界最大的妥协了。他没有伤害任何人，他只是伤害了自己——遵循他自己的意愿，并且会在短暂的幻觉中看到世界更美好的一面。

他曾在飞大了的时候看到小孩掌心的野花，和英国不常见的白云蓝天。

军医的怒视和咆哮似乎变得离他有点远，他垂着头，甚至不敢勾一勾手指去碰一下John温暖的手背。

“十五岁。”  
他低语。

John一愣，眼眶红得像是一头即将发狂的野兽：“所以每次我离开，你都……”

Sherlock轻轻摇了摇头：“不是每次。”

“为什么？”John试着为他开脱：“……是年轻的时候在酒吧被……”

“是我自己买的，第一次也是。”Sherlock突然冷静了下来，陈述的语气沉着如一台没有情感起伏的机器。  
  
John一时失语，脑子里一片混乱，难以整理出一块清醒的区域供他思考。但夏洛克却突然平静了许多，蜷缩在床沿抱着小腿开始了低声的陈述。  
  
“有些事情是不对的，但染上了就很难戒掉了。”他直勾勾地看着窗外的落雪，话音里似乎意有所指：“哪怕会伤害自己，甚至伤害别人。”

“别把这种话说得这么理所当然！”John睁大了眼：“我知道这很难，但至少试试看，不行吗？”

Sherlock沉默不语，似是默认。

“我……”John闭上眼睛深呼吸了几次，换了副冷肃的表情：“跟我讲实话，你打算戒吗？”

Sherlock舔了舔嘴唇，摇了摇头，又点了点头：“跟你说实话，我不知道。”

John心脏停了半拍。他简直不敢相信世界上有这么顽固的人，即使最爱的人在眼前站着——“夏洛克最爱的人”，这么点自信他倒也还是有的——也能毫不犹豫地伤他的心。

“不戒是吗？”他抬手摸了摸自己脑门，确认温度还属于正常人类的皮肤，拽着夏洛克的领子把人硬生生拽了起来：“你给我等着。”

“东西藏在头骨下面。”Sherlock在原地垂着头，语气冷静得让人忍不住叹气。

John再一次气笑了。这个男人即使在这种时候也能窥见他内心的想法，并且像鬼魅一样宣示着“只有我能看懂你在想什么”。

宣示？  
John想到这里，竟然奇异地平静了下来。

站在壁橱前背对着一切乱七八糟的东西时，他竟然觉得这一切似乎并不算什么大事。平心而论，Sherlock吸毒的事情，他真的有那么惊讶吗？

就似乎，这些东西与Sherlock本身便是相辅相成的，即使是最糟糕的相辅相成——

John在头骨下摸索了一番，掏出一包药粉和一包小药片。

“我不让你一次戒掉。”他背对着Sherlock，用尽了最后的耐心和温柔：“但降低浓度，可以吗？……我是说，如果你连这个都做不到，那么我就会用强有力的方式提醒你，我们两个之间谁是军人，而谁是瘾君子。”

Sherlock的声音闷闷的：“你是医生。”

John揉了揉眉心。他遇到Sherlock之后，情绪起伏就变得像心电图一样波动剧烈了。

“我是军医。”他终于再也伪装不出温柔情人的模样，压抑着的声音越来越大：“这意味着我可以在打断你每根骨头的时候喊出它们的学名！”

Sherlock抿着嘴唇，像是想起了什么，揪着衣角垂下了眼。

John又一次叹气：“Sher，我不想看见你这个样子，你知道吗，我多少次想象着……”

Sherlock打断了他，却不知在嘲讽谁，只说：“你现在才知道我是什么样的人吗？”

在耐心真的到达了负值并开始发酵反弹的时候，John突然笑了。

他再一次选择了摔门离去。

—4—

这次没有太久，他只是和哈德森太太一起坐在桌前，闻着太太手里劣质雪茄燃烧散发的低级烟草味不停地深呼吸。

“我该怎么办？”他无助地低声问：“我他妈到底应该怎么办？”

回应他的是扑面而来的一大口烟雾。

“Mycroft不可能不知道。”John捂着鼻子，声音嘶哑：“他分明想把这事留给我处理但——他妈的！Sherlock怎么看都不是会为了任何人做出任何改变的人！”

“不。”安静了不知道多久的哈德森太太终于开了口：“不是。”

John皱起了眉。

“你来之后，他像个人了。”哈德森太太说完便掐掉了烟，带着满脸疲惫凝视着John同样憔悴的脸：“……他只信你，现在他需要你，你就按你自己的想法做吧。”

她起身离去，留下心绪如一团乱麻的John在原地愣神许久。

—5—

房门再次打开时，Sherlock正在窗前拉琴。

泰伊思的《冥想曲》，John从前和他一同办案时不止一次听到过，只是这次的格外有失水准，琴音仿佛来自廉价的钢弦或街边幼儿班几百英镑的练习琴，也不知是在折磨谁的耳朵。

John刚想开口说点什么，便被一串刺耳的乱音打断了。Sherlock背对着他看不见表情，直到John咽下嘴里的话，他才继续自己的演奏。

“……够了，Sherlock。”他出言打断：“我们谈谈。”

琴声停了一下，窗边的大男孩手腕一顿，又急促地拉起了《夏》的惊雷。

John忍无可忍地捂上了耳朵：“停下！别逼我抢你手里的老古董，什么特斯拉……”

“斯特拉迪瓦里，亲手做的，1708年。”Sherlock耸肩纠正：“我知道你还是记不住他的名字。”

John早就习惯了，这样的话对他而言毫无杀伤力，他只想终止一切闹剧好好地和他说上两句：“把琴放下，我们谈谈，心平气和地谈。一条一条地谈。”

Sherlock充耳不闻，只闭上眼，又换了首更为诙谐的曲子。

咔哒。

John抿着嘴反手锁上了门。

“Sherlock Holmes.”

窗边的人似乎轻微地抖了一下，琴弓一歪，拉出了一对短促难听又不标准的五度双音。

“过来。”John抽出了腰间的皮带：“三秒钟之内在床边趴下，把你那碍事的裤子全给我脱了。”

平地一声惊雷。

John的话炸响在夏洛克耳边，与从前听到过的什么人对他说过的什么话重合在了一起，他仿佛一瞬间失去了一切反抗的能力，带着婴孩般的无助微微哆嗦着转过身，鬼使神差的问：“……我……做错了什么？”

这话听在John耳里更像一声嘲讽，矮个子男人迈开步子走到他面前，气得双目圆睁：“你明知道你做错了什么！”

你明知道你做错了什么！

夏洛克一时几乎失去呼吸，想抱着脑袋尖叫出声，但最终双手还是僵硬地垂了在身侧一动不动。

回忆里的恐惧吞噬了他。

若他面对的是John本人，他此时还有一万种把人气走并洋洋得意的办法——可John的一言一行都和他最可怖的梦魇叠在了一起，像一把重锤狠狠地砸在纸面上，声音不大，但却粉碎了他一切粉饰表象的努力。

他除了照做，压根想不出还有任何可以逃脱、自救、求饶的方法。

John见人突然乖觉，也不疑有他，只在人乖乖趴下、双手颤颤巍巍地将西装裤褪到大腿时拿皮带点了点他臀峰：“直到你答应我为之，都是你应得的惩罚。”

啪！

军医的手劲毋庸置疑，一下皮带便是一道迅速肿起的红痕。他有意罚人，便收起了放水的想法，皮带落下的频率恰好卡在了人缓过上一下之前，想也知道挨罚的人此时该有多难熬。

但Sherlock趴在床上一动不动，一声不吭，像一只任人蹂躏的破旧娃娃。

John一点不急，边落鞭边训话：“我给过你机会的，Sher，我需要的只是坦诚。”

啪！

“但并非坦诚地告诉我你不会戒毒！”

啪！

“可卡因这东西，稍微多一点就能要了你的命，而我——”

啪！

“不想在结婚后才发现，我随时都可能因为这种愚蠢又见不得光的原因失去我的爱人！”

啪！

“我知道你不在乎，但……我他妈在乎！”

狠狠的一下落在人脆弱的臀腿处。

John从前服役时没少教训新兵，以经验来讲，再硬的骨头这会也该至少喘口粗气了。但眼看二十来下皮带已将深红的僵痕铺满窄臀，臀腿处甚至留下了一道高肿的紫色印记，在他眼里娇生惯养的Sherlock竟然连呼吸声都听不见。

“回答我。”  
John到底还是心疼，便暂时停了手：“你，会不会为了我，把这种会毁了你自己的东西戒了？”

床上的人没有回复，连呼吸也没有——仔细去听，原来只是太微弱了。  
  
Sherlock什么也听不清，光是对抗自己叫喊出声的欲望就已经用尽了全身的力气。他眼前看到的不再是熟悉的房间，自己也不再是长胳膊长腿的成年男子，一切似乎都闪回到了二十年前。

“……小子，这是惩罚！”

那个眼球似乎随时都要掉出眼眶的、身上总带着酒气的男人朝着门边的男孩喝令着什么。

“……我……我做错什么了？”男孩捏着衣角唯唯诺诺的问。他只是学着父亲的模样，在院子里踩烂了几颗熟落的无花果。

“你知道你做错了什么！”男人怒吼着，不断催促男孩就范：“Patrick，裤子脱了，过来！”

似乎出于强烈的自我保护机制，再后面的事情Sherlock就记不太清了。记忆似乎跨越了很多年，小阁楼的印象越来越模糊，再想便出现了Mycroft的脸。

这位国政要员将15岁的他从臭气熏天的烂尾楼里救了出来，给他起了新的名字。

从那以后，他不再是可悲的Patrick，不用再冠以令他痛苦的“Melrose”的姓氏，有了虽然算不上亲近但从未想过伤害他的继兄，空余时间还靠着一点小聪明成了唯一的顾问侦探——

他拥有了John。

臀上剧烈的疼痛把他拉回现实。

“……Sher？你怎么了？”

Sherlock这才反应过来，他刚才被思维殿堂禁锢的这段时间里，一直缩在床上不住地痉挛。

“Mom...”

他一张嘴，突然无意识地说出了这个单词。

“Help...me.”

他眼角落下一滴泪，印在灰色的被褥上，变成深黑的一点。

John眉头皱得发痛。

—6—

逼问之下，Mycroft终于说出了实情。

Sherlock并非福尔摩斯家的亲生子，是他在一次缉毒检查工作里在路边捡回家的。那时的Sherlock瘦得像一片枯叶，躲在角落哆嗦着等死，眼神里充斥着对生活的绝望。

“碰它是为了活。”Mycroft回忆：“他说，活是为了等死，等自己死，也等别人死。但要问他到底在等谁死，我跟他生活了快十年，他也没开口对我说过。”

John重重地出了口气，失神地挂了电话。

隐秘的、属于Sherlock自己的、他不曾开口说的回忆，就在刚才被他盛怒下的无心之举撬开了一个口子。从伤口里涌出的是炽热的岩浆，将他的皮肤灼伤、让他将自己蜷缩起来、甚至流着泪喊母亲的名字。

那里到底藏着什么样的猛兽？

故事的主人公在吸食了过量毒品后又挨了打受了惊，这会趴在床上昏睡不省人事，留心情复杂的John抽完了最后半盒烟，终于明白了为什么Sherlock总说他笨。

他已经得到了这么多线索，却还是无法窥见爱人的过去——

也许只是连编故事也不愿吧，John以为自己走过战场便见过最复杂的人情，可现在才发现那些血汗泪只不过供出了人世间最简单的爱恨。

床上的人发出一声难耐的闷哼，John立马丢了烟拿起拧干的毛巾往床边赶去。

Sherlock缓缓地睁开了眼，嘴唇干裂发白，伸手去摸床头柜上的水。

John拉了把凳子坐下，顺手给水杯里插了根吸管。他不太想说话，因为不知道该拿什么语气张口，只微微皱着眉观察Sherlock的反应。

大侦探看上去已经完全收拾好了那些不小心露出的思绪，除了姿势有些狼狈外，眼里已经重新佩戴好了同往日一般的神采。

“……我还以为是蜂蜜柠檬水。”Sherlock开口：“温盐水会让我反胃。”

只会让你的舌头反胃，John在心里说，依然没做好声带发声的准备。

“你手劲可真够大的。”Sherlock皱着眉把剩下的半杯咽下嗓子，重新把双手缩进了被子里：“这几天不能见客户我觉得应该怪你，所以这几天的水电费你来缴。”

John默不作声地又接了半杯水放在床头晾着，伸手要掀Sherlock身上的被子。床上的人反应剧烈，也顾不上疼，一翻身便面朝上躺着、两只手紧紧地攒着被角，眼里竟然全是戒备。

“……别说你是要看伤的，我倒也不需要什么伤后护理，毕竟人活着就是因为可以自我修复，这么点伤最多两周就什么都不剩了，John，你别想！”

John脸上来不及做出什么表情，不如说是脑子还在处理今天接收的信息量导致反应迟钝，但突发奇想转身又锁了门，重回床边俯视着Sherlock，皱着眉命令了一句：“裤子脱了，趴下。”

他眼睁睁看着上一秒还有些撒娇神色的Sherlock脸色瞬间煞白，眼睛涌上一层欲破的水幕，指尖肉眼可见地抖着，掀开了被子、看着John的眼睛、趴在了他眼前。

John鼻头一酸。

排除所有错误选项，剩下的那一个，即使再不可置信，也是真相。

他大概知道了——

John伸手揽着床上浑身瘫软的大男孩的臂弯，把他翻了个面、抱在了怀里。

他感觉到怀里的躯干慢慢放松了下来，然后颈间感受到了急促的喘气和一声轻笑：“……你知道我不喜欢哭吧？即使这样我也不会哭的。况且从现在起我也不喜欢开玩笑了，尤其是你，John，不许吓我。”

一如既往的吊儿郎当，身子却颤得厉害。

—7—

“Patrick Melrose.”

屁股还疼着的大侦探趴在床上抽烟，火星子把躺在身边的军医的衬衫烧了几个洞。

“Mycroft带我走之前，我叫这个名字。”

John掸走了身上的烟灰，犹豫了一下还是没把他烟掐了。

“我爸是个混蛋，我保证他的每个细胞都浸透了酒精。”

“他……”

“他虐待我。我是说，性虐待。”

John心里一沉。

大侦探灭了烟，伸手握住他冰凉的手，举动间竟然像是在安抚John的情绪。

“第一次，他把我叫到他的房间，让我把裤子脱了，说，这是惩罚。但我只记得最后床单上全都是血，我的。”

“我……”John紧紧地握着Sherlock的指尖，半天也没能组织好语言，干脆只用最简单的体温传递想法。

心疼总需要点消化发酵的时间，而震惊才是最当下的情感。更何况他的脑子已经迟钝到连接收信息都开始变得缓慢了——

“我指望过我的母亲。”

大侦探继续说：“她闭上眼，装作不知道，继续她可悲的一生。”

“John，我最亲近的人，合谋毁了我的人生。”

十五岁那年，他吸毒是为了短暂快乐。幻觉给他活下去的勇气，他想活下去，直到亲眼看到那个男人躺在棺材里任人践踏——

但他等到了Mycroft，甚至等到了John。这一切对他而言都像过度的补偿，让他重新看到了暗淡人间的光彩。

所以他突然笑了：“我不是一个爱聊过去的人，所以John，我和你说这些的意思是……”

我身边每个人都拥有可悲的婚姻，这像一个魔咒，让我不敢再和你往前走一步。

当然，这话大侦探可说不出口。

他只长出了口气，在John手背上吻了一下。

“……我想问，我们的婚礼，能请Mycroft来吗？当然，戒毒的事情，我会考虑的。”


End file.
